


Rough Day

by PacificNorthwestGirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/M, Women's soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificNorthwestGirl/pseuds/PacificNorthwestGirl
Summary: Some days it's hard to obey...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this one shot after going shopping today with my sister and nephews. It's a little different than I intended and I hope it isn't too weird or random :)  
> I consider this an AU because it is set in the near future and obviously isn't plausible very soon.

The off season was Tobin Heath's favorite and least favorite time of the year. Least favorite because of how much the game meant to her and how much she missed soccer when she wasn't playing, not to mention the cold weather which she wasn't a fan of. And her favorite because she was a free spirit who loved having time to travel and hang with friends without being tied down by the rules and commitment that comes with the season.  
She was enjoying some time with Alex's family in Orlando for a week. From there, she planned to go over to Ashlyn and Ali's place for some surfing fun with her fellow Tar Heel. In the mean time, though, she couldn't get enough time with her best friend's little family. Even on the rough days when just getting out the door was a chore.  
"Vannah, you ready to go?"  
"No! I non't nonna go. I stay wif daddy!" The three year old repeated for the fourth time and pouted as Alex held her shoes out for her.  
"Sweetie, daddy doesn't feel well and we won't be out long." When that got her nowhere, she continued. "Auntie Tobin will come with us," Alex told her while looking to her friend, trying to sway the child's decision. It wasn't an option, really, but she knew presenting it like this was her best chance to avoid a meltdown.  
With her eyebrows knit together, Savannah flicked her gaze up to her surrogate aunt. Tobin nodded reassuringly. "Of course I'll be coming with. I wouldn't miss time with my Nanner girl!"  
"But I nonna stay here. I no wike sooz!" She let out a huff.  
"I guess I'm not cool enough to entice her," Tobin laughed, watching the little girl as she continued to frown and crossed her arms over her small chest.  
"She does love you. She just gets like this sometimes. Strong willed and everything...besides she is such a daddy's girl," Alex assured her. "Look, Savannah, Mommy isn't really giving you a choice. Daddy is resting so his headache goes away and you can't stay here alone, so I need you to get your shoes on and be a big girl for me." Her tone was soothing, fighting to retain patience with her toddler.  
"It not fawh!" The raised voice and defiance was starting to wear on Alex and Tobin could tell.  
"It is fair, and I need you to obey."  
"Nooo!!" Knees hit the floor, hands flew to her eyes as the tears came, and a curtain of soft brown curls fell around the small face. "You mean, Momma! Daddy not dunna doe. I stay home!! An pway wif my toys aaaw day."  
"Nanners, let's make a deal," Tobin offered. Her naturally calming demeanor granted her a peek from between two short finger. "How about you do what Mommy says and I get you something special while we're at the store?"  
"Really, a bribe, Tobin? She doesn't need the promise of a treat to learn how to listen to me," Alex reprimanded.  
But the child was already starting to calm down and had given Tobin an excited smile and nod. Obediently, she sat for her shoes.  
Tobin mouthed an apology with a shrug.  
Shaking her head, Alex knelt in front of her daughter. However, when she moved to place the foot into the converse, the little girl pulled her leg back, reaching with her right hand.  
"My do it self."  
"No, honey, I have to do it for you. You don't know how."  
"Why?!?!" With a stern look from her Mom, the three year old quieted. "Otay! But I nont Auntie Tobs do it."  
"Auntie Tobs" sheepishly took the shoes from her exasperated friend's outstretched hands. "I'd be happy to help you, cutie."

 

"What we get here?"  
A few minutes into Target and the attitude had turned around. In fact it had done a complete 180 and the former teammates now had a ball of energy on their hands. Little feet would pad down aisles and dart out of reach, sometimes in front of other patrons.  
"We need to pick up a few things for the house and some food for Auntie Ashlyn and Auntie Ali. Remember I told you they are coming for dinner tonight and then Auntie Tobin is going home with them. And, I need you to stay near us with the cart, Vannah," Alex answered. She clamped her fingers around the girl's wrist, bringing her alongside them. It wasn't the first time she had had to remind her.  
"I non't nont Tobin to weave! Why Auntie Ash and Auntie Ali take her way?"  
"I'm sorry, baby girl, but we told you she was only staying for a week and now it's their turn to have her."  
"You say it like I'm a toy to be shared," Tobin scoffed. "I'm a human being with feelings, Al." Feigned offense entered into her features. A small smile twisted the corners of her mouth, though.  
"I know. I'm trying to meet her on her level. She's only three, Tobs," Alex reminded.  
"Fair enough. But she's a smart kid. Right, Savannah?"  
"Yeah, I smart. Like Mommy and Daddy is smart." A proud smile was present on Savannah's round face. It lit her brown eyes, so akin to Servando's, but it was a grin that could only have come from Alex Morgan.  
"See, we tell her she's smart. No need to be worried I'm not encouraging to my daughter," shot Alex.  
Laughter bubbled out of Tobin in that contagious way it always did. "I really wasn't worried. You two dote on this kid."  
They continued down the aisle and picked a couple things off the shelves. Turning down the main aisle at the back of the store, they neared Savannah's favorite section. Of course every toy the three walked near was a necessity to her, as she asked to take home half the store. She was still walking in front of the cart and forgetting to listen when called back, touching things even when told not to.  
"Dis one, dis one. Pweeeeease!" She was holding a plush Dory, because clearly she didn't have enough stuffed animals already.  
"For the last time, no. And don't take things off the shelf without asking. We need to move through the store quickly so we can get home with time before starting on dinner. And no more warnings, young lady, or I'll have to take back what Aunt Tobin promised." Twenty minutes in Target with an energetic three year old had worn Alex's patience down to almost nothing.  
"You can't. Auntie Tobin pwomise a tweat if I get my sooz on." Here, she pointed to her converse.  
"No, she said if you listen to me. That includes obeying while we are here, too. Right, Auntie Tobin?"  
With a glare, Alex turned on her best friend. A guilty expression shaded Tobin's face. "Uh, yeah, that's right. If you keep running off and touching things I can't get you anything." It pained her to say that. She knew the young girl hadn't understood completely when they made the pact but she also knew she shouldn't have bribed her without Alex's consent in the first place. It just felt like breaking a promise, but discipline doesn't always seem fair even if it is necessary.  
"Fine," Savannah conceded, putting the toy back on the shelf with a pout.  
"Good. Thank you. Will you listen from now on so we can be done sooner?" Her mother asked.  
"Yes, Momma. I be good."

It was when they were gathering the food they needed that night, right after her daughter had darted away from her and Tobin yet again, that Alex's phone rang. "It's Serv."  
"Take it, I'll corral the kiddo." Alex smiled at her, thankful for the gesture. With that, Tobin headed over to the child and started to walk her down a different aisle to keep her occupied.  
"Hi, babe, how are you feeling?"  
"Not too different, honestly. I was wondering if you could pick up some more aspirin since I used the last earlier."  
"Yeah, no problem. We should be heading back soon. Your daughter has been having a difficult time using her listening ears today, though, so we'll see." She was tired and done with this excursion. Maybe it would have been better to have left Savannah home. Although, Servando needed rest and that would not have been permitted with her in the house.  
"Oh, it's my daughter when she won't obey, is it?" he teased through the pounding in his head.  
"Yeah, of course. It can't be from me. We all know I'm perfect."  
Alex heard the incredulous laugh through the phone at that. "I love you, babe, but I think her will might come from you a little bit."  
"Maybe. That's beside the point."  
"Okay, what's going on?"  
"Well, just a lot of touching things, not holding my hand, asking Tobin for half the toys in the store, asking me for the other half, not listening if I tell her to stop or come back, running in front of customers. You know the drill. Why does she do this for me but you can get her to listen and obey so easily?" Alex whined a bit when she got to the end of her tirade.  
"I don't know, Alex, maybe she loves me more."  
"Not funny."  
"Okay, okay. I really think it's just because kids listen to their dads. Or something like that. It doesn't entirely make sense but I know she knows I mean it when I reprimand her. But also, that I'll always love her, I just need her to show respect where it's needed. And I follow through with consequences."  
"Don't I do all that? I mean, I feel like I do."  
"Just let me talk to her, okay? Maybe I can get her to listen and know that you need her to be good."  
"Well, she does listen to you, so I guess it couldn't hurt."  
When Tobin joined her again with Vannah in tow, Alex handed the phone to the little girl.  
"Daddy wants to talk to you."  
Her eyes lit up. "Daddy talk on phone?"  
"Yep, sweetie. And I need you to listen to him, okay?"  
The conversation lasted about twenty seconds but the effect it had was visible on the toddler's face. Her eyes started to well and she was very quiet while she listened. Handing the phone back to her mom, she sniffled and Tobin squeezed her hand before letting go.  
"I sowwy, Mommy," Savannah said tearfully, hugging Alex's legs. Alex bent to her level and returned the hug.  
"I forgive you, sweetheart. Remember good manners are important. I love you so much!"  
"I wuv you too."  
"Okay, let's get out of here. I want some time to play more with this little one before I have to leave," Tobin interjected.  
"Yay! Let go home an pway, Auntie Tobs," an excited girl replied.  
"Thank you for coming to visit and love on my baby girl. Serv and I have loved having you," Alex said with full sincerity.  
"Of course. Dude, she is an awesome kid, even when she has her hard days." The other woman scooped up her now-giggling little buddy into her arms and they proceeded to pick up the headache meds and head to the check-out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be up to adding either another one shot or a second chapter with Tobin visiting Ash and Ali if anyone is interested!


End file.
